


Let Me Show You

by Thegleeclub



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegleeclub/pseuds/Thegleeclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bea Smith and Allie Novaks' first time. Bea takes control and shows Allie how much she loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that was requested by Ula :) 
> 
> This is the second piece of work I've ever written. 
> 
> One shot! Hope you all enjoy.  
> No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

"Hey Bea!" Both of our heads whip around at the voice calling bea, demanding her attention, at the entrance of H1.

No one other than Lucy Gambaro, making her way over to the sofa in the communal area, with her boys.

Bea moves her head off of my lap, drops my hand that she was playing with and stands at attention at the unwelcome guests, in our unit. I rise up and stand behind Bea, ready for a confrontation, to fight with her, if needed. 

"What's your plan?" She snarled at Bea and I felt the annoyance in me start to rise. I look at Bea and I can see the same emotions mirrored on her face.

"Excuse me, what!?" Beas tone dark eventhough filled with confusion at the question being asked.

"For top dog! you don't expect us to let this fly? I got slotted for two weeks because that fucking nunga, tasha, hit the panic button! Kazs' panic button rule is fucking bullshit!" I can see Beas face getting redder and redder, these are no longer our problems. 

Before Bea can respond, I open my mouth and spit out with as much venom as I can produce into my words, 

"Maybe you should stop trying to rape people you fucking, disgusting twat."

At that, I see Boomer emerge from Maxines' cell, approaching Lucy and her boys from behind. Bea steps in front of me as Lucy takes a step forward. I step from behind Bea to stand next to her, eye to eye with one of Lucys' boys, ready. 

"We got a fucking problem here, Bea?" Doreen says as she arrives at the entrance of H1, taking sight of Lucy Gambaro and her boys face to face with us. She moves in close, taking a spot next to Booms. 

Lucy turns and finally spots Boomer standing quite close behind them, ready for a fight. She turns back around to look Bea in the eyes, opens her mouth to speak when Bea interrupts her, speaks for her. 

"Nope, no problem here. I doubt Lucy wants any trouble. She doesn't move like she use too, isn't that right?!" Beas voice dropping a level with each and every word from her lips. Her voice, a reminder, of the power she still exudes. That voice did have a way of making her mind drift to what it would sound like muffled.

Lucy looks around and scoffs, nodding to her boys to exit the unit. They follow her in tow with their tails between their legs. 

Doreens' heading to her cell when she gives a nod to Bea, who in turns smiles at her loyalty. I smile at Booms and she lowers her head, blushing, before turning back to Maxines' cell. 

We are alone once again, standing in the middle of our unit, when Bea breaks the tension from what just occured. 

"Fucking, disgusting twat?!" She laughs a full belly laugh and it warms my heart to its core. I wrap my arms around her middle and she looks in my eyes, still giggling. 

"What?! I'm a bad ass too! I can protect my girl and much as she can protect me." I whisper the last bit so only she hear and wink at her suggestively. She bites her bottom lip while looking at mine and I squeeze her to me tightly. 

She looks around the unit and grabs my hands, pulling me towards her cell. "Lets finish watching TV in here, no more interupptions", my hearts racing as I allow myself to be led by this goddess. The meaning behind her words could only mean one thing and I feel more nervous for this moment than I ever thought I would. 

She let's me enter first as she follows and shuts the door behind her, leaning against it. 

"So, are we going to watch TV or did you just want to be alone with me?" I say in the most seductive voice I could muster while looking Bea up and down. 

She blushes and in two steps, her lips come crashing down on mine. Her hands are around the back of my neck, playing with the hair at the base of my neck. I open my mouth and she slips her tongue in, slowly making love to my mouth. I place my right arm around her waist and my left hand on her upper back, pulling her against me as closely as our bodies will allow. 

I feel Bea pull away from our kiss and my embrace, leaving me breathless and craving more. I open my eyes and she has moved to the bed and removed her shirt, leaving her in her bra and smiling at my open mouthed shock. 

"Come here Alliecat, let me show you how much I love you" She whispers in the quiet room but it sounds like a heavy weight being lifted off of her shoulders. She outstretches her hand to me and I take it, and she pulls me gently to join her on the small bed. 

We both kick off our shoes and Bea pulls my shirt over my head, stripping me of my bra as well, in the process. She looks at me and I feel the intensity in her gaze. She reaches out and touches my collarbone softly, running her fingers slowly up my neck and back down, her eyes following the hot trails her fingers leave. 

I raise my hands to the sides of her face and she looks up at me. I go to kiss her but she softly pushes me to lie down on my back. She rises, to sit on her knees, between my open legs as she runs her fingers down between my breasts to my belly button, slowly. I close my eyes as I feel my skin on fire, where ever her fingers have touched, teasingly. 

I feel a warm tongue swipe my left nipple, hear myself gasp and open my eyes. Beas beautiful brown eyes are staring up at me, with a smile on her face, as she leans back down and takes it entirely in her mouth, sucking softly. Her left hand moves from my hip, to my right breast and she pinches my nipple, lightly. My hand grabs at the back of her head gently, holding her in place as my other grabbed onto the sheets below us. She switches, to my right nipple and grazes it with her teeth, I arch my back up to her mouth.

"Oh, Bea" I start pushing my hips up into her stomach, craving more contact. She takes her mouth away from my breasts and starts kissing a path down my stomach and I forget to breath. I feel a slight tug and I open my eyes and look down, not prepared for what I'd see. Dark, desire filled eyes looking into mine as her teeth start tugging at the waistband of my pants, pulling them down.

"Oh, fuck" it was too much too soon. My whole body shook at the visual and I feel her hands join her teeth in pulling my pants down and off, dropping them on the floor next to the bed.

She gets off of the bed and drops down to her knees on the floor, grabbing my thighs and pulling me to the edge of the bed. My legs open and thrown over her shoulders, her eyes studying me.

"Yo.. you don't have to, Bea" I manage to get out, feeling lightheaded and so aroused at Beas tenderness and my own anticipation. 

She runs her right hand slowly up the outside of my thigh in tune with her tongue slowly working up the inside of my thigh. 

I hiss and sigh when her tongue grazes my clit and her hand reaches my left breast, squeezing it.

I raise myself up onto my elbows to be able to see what she is doing to me. I feel her tongue, more firmly, runs from my opening up to my clit and my hips almost jump off of the bed. 

"Oh, Bea" I moan loudly and grab onto the hand that's playing with my nipple and hold it there tightly, interlacing our fingers.

I feel her tongue circle my clit before sucking it into her mouth, her moan vibrates through my clit and I hear myself whimper.

"You taste so good, babygirl" She murmurs against my center and I have a hard time believing this is her first time doing this. 

I can feel the familiar warmth starting to radiate from my center to the rest of my body. I move my hand, that's holding hers against my breast to grip the back of her head, holding her in place as my back arches. I'm so close. 

I cry out her name as she pushes two fingers into me slowly, humming against my clit, and curling her fingers deep inside of me. She pumps her fingers into me twice and my eyes roll back into my head. I feel myself tighten around Beas fingers and my whole body shakes from my orgasm.

I fall back onto the bed, a light sheen of sweat covering my body. I feel her lips kissing up my body and I shake with each kiss. 

"Oh Allie, you were magnificent." Bea whispers lovingly to me and I pull her into my arms, holding her tightly.

"I'm definitely suppose to be saying that to you" I laugh out, eyes still closed, lost in this moment. She kisses my shoulder and I finally open my eyes, catching hers. I lean in to kiss her softly and flip us over, so I am on top of her now. Her smile and giggle pulling at the strings on my heart.

"It's my turn to show you how much I love you, my beautiful Queen."


End file.
